Good bye
by Ema Namikaze
Summary: Muak. Perasaan sakit hati ini berubah muak melihat sikapmu orang tuaku dan orang-orang yang hanya membedakanku dengannya. Kembaranku. Maka aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena bagimu aku ada atau tidak tak akan mengubah apapun.


Ema disini…

Maaf para reader atas OOC-nya sang author baru ini. Setelah melalui petimbangan dan perbaikan kata-kata yang rancu juga semangat yang diberikan oleh teman-teman juga sama **Seiyana Atsuya **yang sudah kasih Ema dukungan buat publish fic. Makasih buat semua yang sudah semangatin Ema akhirnya Ema berani publish fic ini.

Karena Ema masih author baru Ema minta saran dan kritiknya ya, kalau Flame ga apa-apa asal flamenya yang mampu meningkatkan kuantitas kemampuan menulis Ema….

Semoga para reader suka dech sama fic ini…..

Enjoy

.

.

.

Angin berhembus mengalir membawa beberapa helai kuning rambut seseorang yang tengah tertidur. Sebuah mata onyx dan berambut emo menatap pemuda tersebut lembut sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

0,5 cm

Teeet Teeet Teeet…

"Engh….", tampaklah sepasang bola mata beriris merah rubi.

"Kau sudah bangun istirahat sudah selesai, ayo balik ke kelas!"

"Hm"

Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Narumi tersebut akhinya bangun dan berjalan menjauhi atap tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Tak lama Sasuke mengikuti kepergian "teman"nya sembari mengucapkan kata sial yang dapat terdengar seisi atap.

Dan membuat seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu di balik dinding tembok hanya meneteskan sebuah air mata.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Good bye written by Ema Namikaze

Rated: T

Main pair: SasuNaru; slight: ShikaNaru, SasuDarkNaru, Shikaxxx

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warning inside AU, FemNaru, DarkFemNaru, OOC, typo bertebaran,dll.  
disini nama DarkFemNaru itu Narumi

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

Naruto Pov

Muak…

Itulah perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Setiap saat menahan rasa sakit ini hingga berubah menjadi muak padanya.

Walau begitu jantung ini tetap saja berdetak olehnya karena aku masih sangat mencintainya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

Tapi bila begini terus hanya luka yang aku dapatkan. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan cinta sekalipun padaku. Bahkan sampai sekarang, walau kami sudah berpacaran. Memang aku sadar dari awal cintanya bukan untukku, bahkan sampai saat ini dia tetap mencintai Narumi, kembaranku.

Aku rasa sudah cukup sampai disini. Orang tua juga kekasihku hanya melihat Narumi seakan-akan dunia berpusat padanya. Memang benar Narumi cantik, pintar bahkan ramah, tubuhnya pun bagus hingga banyak teman lelakiku yang meminta untuk memberikan surat cinta atau minimal salam untuknya tapi aku muak dibandingkan dengannya. Aku mungkin hanya nomor kesekian bagi mereka.

Yah kalau kalian berpikir aku membencinya karena itu, aku rasa kalian salah. Aku malah sangat menyayanginya bagiku Narumi bagai malaikat setiap aku sedih dia selalu menghiburku. Yang membuatku muak hanya sikap sebagian besar orang-orang sekitarku. Mengapa aku mengucapkan sebagian besar? Karena masih ada beberapa yang masih menganggapku sebagai Namikaze Naruto dan tak pernah membandingkan kami berdua misalnya Kyuu-Nii sepupuku, Shikamaru dan Hinata.

'Haah sudah berapa lama aku melamun' pikirku.

Ku lihat jam tanganku, oh tidak sudah jam 5 sore waktunya pulang, lama sekali aku berada di atap. Beruntungnya aku karena tidak ada pelajaran apapun untuk anak kelas 3 kami hanya menunggu acara kelulusan kami yang diadakan seminggu lagi. Lalu aku bergegas menuju kelas mengambil tas untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di kelas aku kaget ternyata Narumi, Sasuke, juga Shikamaru menungguku di kelas. Kelihatannya dia kesal menungguku.

"Hei, kemana saja kau kucari kemana-mana gak ketemu sampai telepon pun kau tak diangkat?", ucap Narumi

"Gomen, tadi aku ketiduran tadi di taman" bohongku. Sekilas Narumi bahkan Shika mengetahui kalau ucapanku barusan cuma kebohongan tapi aku tak peduli.

Tak berapa lama kamipun pulang bersama. Jangan heran bila aku tidak pulang berdua dengan Sasuke. Dari awal kami bahkan tak terlihat seperti berpacaran, kencan saja kami selalu berempat. Pernah ku bilang padanya aku tak ingin kencan seperti itu tapi dia tetap cuek bahkan dia membatalkan janji kencan kami hanya karena itu.

Sesampainya di rumah kami akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke berpisah dengan kami maklum karena jalan tercepat ke rumah mereka memang harus melewati rumah kami dulu.

Naruto Pov End

Masuklah dua anak perempuan ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" sambut sang ibu kepada mereka tapi bila di telisik lebih dalam maka terlihat bila sang ibu hanya menyambut salah satu anak perempuan tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya dipandang datar oleh ibu tersebut.

"Narumi sayang, kenapa pulang malam? Kaasan khawatir. Kaasan kira kamu kenapa-kenapa makanya kaasan telepon Shikamaru untung Shikamaru bilang kamu ada sama dia"

"Kaaan jangan khawatir Narumi baik-baik aja. Tadi Shika juga bilang kalau kaasan tadi telepon dia.", kata Narumi. Naruto hanya melihat mereka sedih sambil masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sesamapainya di kamar, Naruto hanya mengganti baju dan langsung tidur. Ia sudah begitu lelah hari ini setelah melihat kejadian yang sudah kesekian kalinya tanpa sengaja terlihat di atap sekolah tersebut.

'Baiklah besok akan ku akhiri saja hubunganku dengan Sasuke' pikirnya dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin menutup hingga ia tertidur.

Skip Time

Tiga hari kemudian, terdapat dua anak manusia yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sepertinya mereka sedang dalam percakapan yang cukup serius.

"Sasuke, kita putus saja" ucap Naruto memandang taman di depannya dan tak berpaling untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada disampingnya yang sekilas kaget dengan perkataan sang wanita. Tapi itu sebentar karena dengan cepat Sasuke merubah raut kaget tersebut dengan muka datarnya. 

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini. Kita bahkan tak terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih, maka karena itu aku menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir saja, maaf"

"Ok, aku juga sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan kita. Kalau hanya itu yang kau bicarakan, aku pergi"ucapnya kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi taman.

Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia masih berharap kalau Sasuke akan berhenti dan berbalik untuk menghentikan putusnya hubungan mereka dan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi.

Selang beberapa menit harapan itu sia-sia.

Bodoh mana mungkin dia akan kembali sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Pantas saja kau dipanggil _Dobe_. Jadi akhirnya seperti ini. Yosh aku harus berjuang hidupku takkan berakhir karena ini.

Batin Naruto seraya mendongak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke langit biru cerah.

_Sapphire_nya meredup tapi tidak ada satupun tetes air mata yang keluar dari sana, yang terlihat hanya iris mata biru yang hampa.

_Ema Namikaze_

Flashback 6 bulan yang lalu

Tengah malam terdengar suara tangisan seorang wanita di sebuah kamar.

" Hiks bayi kecil ku yang malang maafkan kaasan nak. Kaasan tak bermaksud untuk membuangmu" terdengar suara Kushina, kaasan Naruto dan Narumi yang menangis sambil melihat sebuah hasil foto scanning bayi yang ia dapat 6 bulan usia adik Naruto dan Narumi.

"Sudahlah Kushina kau jangan meyalahkan dirimu ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salah anak bodoh itu yang meminta untuk dibelikan biola, dasar anak kurang ajar. Sudah jangan menangis" terlihat sang suami a.k.a Minato yang berucap dengan sarkastiknya mengenai anak mereka

"Benar ini semua salah anak itu, kalau tidak ada dia pasti kita tidak akan semenderita ini."

" Bagus kau tak boleh sedih lagi, Semoga setelah ini kita takkan bertemu anak bodoh itu karena mau tak mau ia akan kusuruh kuliah di Suna. Aku tak tahan melihat mukanya itu."balas Minato

Tanpa mereka ketahui anak yang mereka bicarakan tersebut mendengar apa yang sejak tadi orang tuanya bicarakan. Dan tak terasa satu butiran bening mengalir kemudian anak tersebut pergi meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri berbalik menu kamarnya.

Flashback off

Teringat kembali 6 bulan yang lalu mengenai percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar pada saat ia ingin ke dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Jelas semua mengapa orang tuanya bersikap berbeda dengannya, ternyata orang tuanya selama ini membencinya disebabkan masa lalunya yang tak sengaja menyebabkan orang tuanya kehilangan adik bayi laki-laki mereka. Tak hanya itu bahkan ibunya tidak bisa lagi hamil dikarenakan kecelakaan tersebut membuat rahim ibunya mengalami kerusakaan.

Naruto memegang smartphonenya yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya di kafe milik sepupunya, Kyuu-Nii. Dan menekan tombol angka yang akan menghubunginya dengan orang yang selama ini mengajarinya bermain biola dan alat musik lainnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga lain. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui bila Naru dan orang ini mempunyai hubungan seperti cucu dan kakek.

"Halo"

"Halo kek, ini Naru. Kek apa tawaran yang waktu itu masih berlaku?"

"Kenapa Naru?"

"Naru setuju dengan tawaran kakek. Kapan kita pergi?"

"Lebih cepat Lebih baik"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kelulusanku kek"

"Ok, sudah malam Naru tidak tidur?"

"Tidak Naru masih ingin bicara sama kakek, Naru kangen sama kakek"

"Ya sudah Naru ingin bicara apa sama kakek, kakek akan temani Naru sampai Naru lelah sendiri"

"Kakek ada-ada aja. Hahahahahahahaha….."

Selang beberapa waktu mereka berbicara sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Karena mata Naruto sudah tak kuat maka berakhirlah pembicaraan cucu dan kakek yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah.

_Ema Namikaze_

'Lulusan terbaik tahun ini ditujukkan kepada Namikaze Narumi"

Terdengar tepukan tangan dari semua orang baik dari orang tua maupun lulusan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh host acara tersebut.

Narumi pun maju untuk mendapatkan piagam yang akan diberikan oleh kepala sekolah pertanda lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Setelahnya acara kelulusan anak kelas 3 SMA Konohagakuen tersebut berakhir dengan lancar.

Para lulusan menghampiri orang tua mereka untuk berfoto bersama dan berbincang mengenai kelulusan anak mereka.

Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu juga melihat interaksi antara orangtuanya yang gembira dengan kelulusan Narumi. Sebenarnya tadi dia berada di antara mereka tetapi karena sikap orang tuanya yang menyambut kelulusannya dingin maka ia beralasan ingin pergi ke _toilet_.

"Naru jangan melamun. Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini , ada yang kau pikirkan?" suara baritone terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Kyuu-Nii, Shika. Naru pikir siapa. Tidak. Naru tidak memikirkan apapun Nii. Naru hanya ingin mengenang kebersamaan kita saja."

" Ucapanmu seakan Naru ingin pergi jauh saja."

"Medokusai"

'Iya setelah ini Naru akan pergi. Maafkan Naru Kyuu-Nii' bathin Naruto.

"Se-selamat ya Na-naru. Aku senang kau lulusan tahun ini."

"Terima kasih Hinata, aku juga senang kita bisa lulus bersama, ku kira aku tak mungkin lulus secara aku ini tak sepintar dirimu"

"Ti-tidak koq Naru kan sudah berusaha sejak awal semester maka i-inilah hasilnya."ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Iya dia benar kau sudah berhasil. Semua kerja kerasmu sudah mendapatkan hasilnya kan" telapak tangan Shikamaru mengacak rambut Naruto membuat sang gadis mengembungkan dirinya kesal karena rambut yang dia buat serapi mungkin jadi berantakan.

"Iya makasih ya Shika selama ini udah bantu Naru. Kalau ga ada Shika Naru pasti ga lulus tahun ini." Naruto tersenyum manis kepada temannya semasa kecil.

"Sama-sama" balasnya dengan senyum lembut yang selalu diberikan Shika kepada sang pemilik Saphire yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

Pemandangan ini tak pelik membuat seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka meras cemburu

'Selalu senyum itu kau berikan padanya Shika' sepasang iris berwarna merah memandang dengan penuh kesedihan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke saudaranya yang terlihat bersama orang tua mereka dan seorang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Di matanya mereka terlihat bahagia. Sasuke terlihat banyak tersenyum dibandingkan biasanya. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan si kembarannya.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Dan berakhir dengan Narumi yang mendatangi Naruto beserta yang lain dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Naruto selamat ya, akhirnya kita lulus bersama. Aku senang…." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Iya, Naru juga ingin kasih ucapan selamat buat Naru-Neechan karena udah berhasil jadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Memang Neechan layak dapat itu. " balas Naruto dengan senyum manis yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Narumi.

"Oh ya Naru, Kyuu-Nii, Hinata, Shika kita foto bareng yuk sebagai kenangan kita semasa SMA" ajak Narumi.

Mereka pun berfoto bersama. Selama mereka berfoto Naruto tersenyum miris karena sebentar lagi dia harus pergi meninggalkan mereka yang ia sayangi. Belum ada yang tahu mengenai putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto dan Narumi salah satu yang tidak mengetahuinya malah memaksa sepasang mantan kekasih itu berfoto bersama. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka canggung selama sesi foto tersebut karena selama 4 hari setelah putusnya hubungan mereka, mereka baru bertemu sekarang.

Suara lagu _Angel's Tale _yang dinyanyikan _Hideto Takarai _atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil _Hyde_ terdengar dari smartphone Naru pertanda telepon masuk.

"Naru permisi sebentar ya" pinta Naruto pada yang lain.

Naruto pun berbalik pergi dengan senyuman yang lebih sedih lagi yang tak dapat dilihat yang lain.

'Maafkan Naru ini mungkin pertemuan kita yang terakhir' bathinnya seraya berbalik melihat teman beserta keluaganya yang terlihat bahagia.

Memang benar kalau tidak ada Naru, itu malah membuat kalian bahagia pikirnya.

"Halo. Naru disini."

"Naru sudah siap?"

"Iya Naru siap koq kek. Kakek dimana?"

"Kakek ada di gerbang sekolahmu."

"Baik, Naru segera kesana ya…."

Tak lama Naru sampai di gerbang SMA Konohagakuen dan tanpa babibu ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang terlihat sedang parkir disana.

"Naru selamat ya kamu udah lulus. Oh ya Naru ingin kakek kasih hadiah apa?"

Dengan seringainya Naruto

"Ramen dong kek hehehehehe….." ucapnya tak lupa masih menempelnya seringai rubah andalannya.

"Baik tapi nanti ya setelah kita sampaidi Perancis"

"Ok dattebayo" masih dengan seringai rubahnya.

Mobil mewah itu segera jalan menjauhi kawasan SMA Naruto.

**To: Kyuu-Nii**

**Maaf kayaknya Naru ga bisa ikut merayakan acara makan-makan untuk kelulusan bareng kalian soalnya Naru mau ketemu temen lama Naru yang tadi telepon. Sekali lagi maaf ya Naru ga bisa ikut. Tolong sampaikan sama yang lain Kyuu-Nii. Terima kasih **

**Namikaze Naruto **

Itulah isi pesan yang Naru berikan selama perjalanan menuju bandara.

Sedangkan yang diberikan sms hanya memandang heran Hpnya. Kyuu heran dengan sikap Naruto tak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Seperti pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini, tapi mereka tetap tidak mengubris firasat yang mereka rasakan.

"Naru tidak ikut acara makan-makan. Katanya dia sedang bertemu teman lamanya." Ucap Kyuu kepada semuanya.

Ekspresi yang lain bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Naru tidak ikut acara ini padahal biasanya mereka selalu melakukannya bersama-sama setiap kelulusan maupun hanya kenaikan kelas bersama. Yang tak menunjukkan keheranan hanya Kushina dan Minato. Mereka bukan heran malah senang karena anak yang mereka benci tidak ikut acara makan-makan ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja dan bermuka datar tetapi dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Dengan percaya dirinya dia merasa bahwa Naru tidak ikut acara karena ada dirinya yang juga ikut acara tersebut.

"Aku tak ikut. Aku juga ada acara lain. Maaf ya…"

"Haah kenapa Shika ga ikut?" pinta Narumi.

"Aku juga ingin ketemu dengan seseorang jadinya ga bisa ikut tapi kalau masih ada waktu segera ke tempat acaranya. Tempat biasa kan?"

"Iya" jawab Kyuu dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan pada Shika.

"Ya sudah. Saya permisi dulu semua. Paman, bibi saya pergi dulu"

"Baik Shika hati-hati di jalan ya" jawab Kushina lembut. Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm selalu begitu bila Naru tak ada dia pun juga ga ikut" bisik Narumi memandang punggung Shika yang menjauh.

"Kau bicara apa Naru" tanpa sengaja Sasuke yang mendengar bisikkan Narumi menggepalkan tangannya.

"ah bukan apa-apa"

_Ema Namikaze_

Sampailah sebuah mobil mewah di kawasan Bandara Konoha.

"Shisui nanti kalau urusanmu sudah selesai langsung berangkat ke Perancis dan jangan banyak alasan lagi…" ucap sang kakek pada sang cucu kandung.

"Iya Shisui-Nii harus berangkat kalau enggak nanti Naru ga mau bicara sama Shisui-Nii"

"Iya rubahku sayang" balasnya sambil mencubit pipi tembem Naruto membuat yang muka punya muka menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem semakin bertambah tembem dan itu membuat sang kakek juga Shisui tertawa karena melihat muka Naruto yang terlihat makin imut.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Nii, Naru pergi dulu sampai jumpa di Paris ya….. awas kalau ga berangkat!" ancam Naruto dengan deatglare yang tak mempan untuk seorang Shisui.

Tak lama Naruto beserta sang kakek berjalan memasuki bandara menuju pesawat pribadi keluarga besar kakek. Ternyata sang kakek merupakan salah satu dari keluarga besar yang berjaya di Konoha.

Hanya ada sepasang mata seperti kuaci dan berambut seperti nanas yang melihat Naru disana dan segera berjalan cepat menuju Naru untuk menghentikan Naru berjalan memasiki bandara dengan menarik lengan Naru yang terjangkau olehnya.

Naruto yang kaget karena ada sepasang lengan yang menariknya pun melihat siapa yang menariknya itu. Dan semakin terkejutnya setelah mengetahui Shikamaru yang menarik lengannya itu.

"Shi-shika bagaimana kau tahu aku akan ke bandara?"

"Aku tau semua pada saat kau pergi untuk mengangkat telepon tadi aku mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini Shika?"

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengantar temanku yang akan pergi jauh….."

'Juga ingin melihat orang yang ku kasihi sekali lagi sebelum kita tak bisa bertemu' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya jangan beritahu yang lain ya kalau aku pergi" ucapnya tersenyum manis

"Medokusai" balas dengan trade mark seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayo Naru"

"Iya kek sebentar lagi. Shika sampai jumpa lagi" masih dengan senyuman manis Naruto berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangannya pada teman terbaiknya. Kemudian berbalik menyusul sang kakek yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Iya samapi jupa lagi" balasnya yang tak mampu di dengar Naruto.

_Ema Namikaze_

Naruto memandang Konoha dengan mata yang menyiratkan suatu kesedihan. Dilihatnya semua pemandangan yang mampu dipandang oleh matanya sebelum lama takkan melihatnya lagi.

"Naru pakai sabuk pengamannya sebentar lagi kita akan take off"

"Iya kek"

'Good bye Konoha. Good bye my past. Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan hidupku yang baru di tempat yang lain' ucapnya bersamaan dengan take off pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju kota Paris, kota yang menjadi awal hidup baru seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**The End**

Wah udah banyak aj nich nulisnya tangan Ema samapi capek ga biasa nulis banyak. 5 jam nulis and ngedit ficini akhirnya selesai juga. Oh ya pasti nanti ad yang minta sekuel sebelum ada yang review gitu Ema kasih tau kalau Ema akan buat sekuelnya koq cuman ga tau kapan publishnya.

Dan Ema sekali lagi hanya ingin minta review dari para reader yang ngebaca

Baik itu saran atau apapun bentuk flae ga apa-apa yang past flame yang bermutu yang dapat menaikkan penulisan Ema loh….

RnR Please


End file.
